


Hope Solo Announces New Olympic Sport Nomination

by trailerparktrixie



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Potential future Olympic event, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trailerparktrixie/pseuds/trailerparktrixie
Summary: Hope Solo is back better than ever.  See how Hope capitalizes on her hobby to return to the Olympics.Just a little thing I worked up for fun prior to the disaster that was Rio.   Too early?





	1. Chapter 1

**Chicken Wrangling**

Lead participant of the US Team – Hope Solo and French Fry (also seen below with alternate chicken Cruella).

 

 

Hope expects to score highly in the egg laying portion of the contest.

 

 

As Hope looks forward to the future of the Chicken Wrangling event, her brood houses are currently working on breeding future chickens for Hope to compete with.  Below is a picture of Hope working out with her future Olympians.

 

 

4H groups around the nation are said to be in full support of Hope.  Let’s all give Hope a round of applause for expanding those Olympic horizons.

 

 

 

Authors Note. 

I never used this because of all that happened.  RIO robbed us all.   Then the USSF buried Hope.  If I were Superman I’d spin the world backwards.    Back in time.   I’d violate all the rules.   Change the future I would.   I’d accept every consequence.  Even the kryptonite.   Who am I kidding?  A hurt Hope is my kryptonite. 


	2. sorry.  had to do this to rotate the date.

sorry. had to do this to rotate the date.

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant as pure amusement.


End file.
